


No, Not At All

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: TiMER AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, he has no idea why people have such an obsession for things as soul mates, he's already content with this life of gaming and filming. No time for lazying around and contemplating fickle things like emotions for Gavin Free, no sir."</p>
<p>Abandoned first chapter of a Timer!AU fic with Gavin's timer counting down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over two years ago. I found it in my files and decided to put it out for anyone who wants to continue it.

Gavin Free is a busy man. Busy being a relative term, because not only is he a Slow Mo Guy and a graphics engineer for various films, but he's also an employee of the famous company Rooster Teeth. So far, his life in America's been top, and his schedule makes sure that he's always doing something every day. He has no time for a stupid timer that'll eventually count down to whoever he'll be with for the rest of his life.

Honestly, he has no idea why people have such an obsession for things as soul mates, he's already content with this life of gaming and filming. No time for lazying around and contemplating fickle things like emotions for Gavin Free, no sir.

Geoff assured him that his viewpoint on the subject would change once he met them. Gavin's timer didn't count down when he met any of the employees, and his relief is far too strong for it to be normal. He doesn't care about these kind of trivialities, he doesn't, he doesn't at all.

His aversion to this often poses a problem to his productivity when a new employee comes around. His hand clenches around his mouse, his vision gets blurry, and his feet go numb. Jack always tells him to remove that stupid covering he has on his timer, but Gavin always tells him off by retorting that he should go make out with Joel. The man's a wuss, he never does it.

"New employee in a few hours!" are Geoff's opening words to today's entrance. Everyone's eyes unconsciously lands on Gavin, who is trying to make it seem that he isn't affected by it, even though he really is. 

The first thing Geoff sits on is the empty chair beside him, the station of the new employee devoid of any of Ray's previous knickknacks. "So," he breaks the silence in Gavin's bubble, a knowing look on his face.

"Is there anything you needed to tell me, Geoff? You've been telling us that since you first got the news, which was two weeks ago," Gavin snaps, eyes trained on the screen.

Geoff raises his eyebrow, sensing more tension in his British friend than he normally has when there's someone new. "Nah, nothing at all. You're editing the AHWU episode, though. To keep your mind off the whole soulmate thing," he replies, smirking as he pushes himself off the chair. "You seriously need to lighten up, Gavin. Having a soulmate isn't all bad, not to mention everyone has one."

"Yeah, well I think I'm one of the ones better off without. Thanks for the comforting words, though," Gavin sasses.

The numbers are counting down to their last hours. Gavin doesn't feel normal, not ready for it all.


End file.
